Turbo Battlers
The Turbo Battlers were an assortment of toys based on the new characters of Max Steel. Those toys are able to spin, and the parts (ripcord, launcher, base, ring, and figure) of them are interconnectable. There are three types of Turbo Battlers, being them: Normal Turbo Battlers, Deluxe Turbo Battlers and Ultra Turbo Battlers, and there is also accessories to improve the abilities in launching them, for example, the Arena. Parts of a Turbo Battlers Toy As you can see, the toy has parts. There are the ripcord, the launcher, the base, ring, and figure. The interesting part of it, is that those parts can be separated and used in other parts of other Battlers. Ripcord The ripcord is a plastic part that help the Turbo Battler spin. The ripcord is generally detailed with an Ultralink when the character is an alien, or when the character does not have an Ultralink, is detailed with an weapon that the character have / or used in the show. Launcher The launcher is were the Turbo Battler is inserted. This is conneted by the ripcord and the base can be placed on the front part, so it makes the Turbo Battler spin. This part have details on it, like the new logo of the TV series. Base The base is an important part of the Turbo Battler, because this is where the character is held at. It is similiar to a top, and can spin like one. Also, the Deluxe Turbo Battlers have this part, but it is more taller, because of the light-up feature. Ring The ring is part of the base, which is not important at all. As previous said, it is a part of the base, so the figure on it can be taken off. The Deluxe Turbo Battlers have one, which is able to light-up when a button is pressed. Figure The figure is a small piece of plastic based on the character / or Turbo Mode of Max Steel. The figure is always different, and can be based on a hero, villain, or a transformation of them. The figure can be also separated from the base, and can be used into another bases of other characters. Types Normal Turbo Battlers The normal ones, are basically able to spin, and are based in most of the characters of the show. The normal ones also features characters that never had other Turbo Battler after the release of the Deluxe version, like Commander Forge Ferrus. Deluxe Turbo Battlers :Main Article: Deluxe Turbo Battlers. Those are improved versions of the regular Turbo Battlers, and consequently, they are bigger, and have extra features, like the light-up. Some characters on these were relaunched, like Max Steel with different Turbo Modes. Ultra Turbo Battlers :Main Article: Ultra Turbo Battlers The most recent of the Turbo Battlers, based on the second season of the show. They were upgraded versions of the old ones, and came with more accessories. The project was cancelled by unknown reasons and never were officially released, having only some leaked photos in the internet. Category:Toy Lines